


One Day

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Earn Your Happy Ending, Fanvids, Gen, Team Fluff, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samurai Rangers fight for the hope that they'll have normal lives one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day




End file.
